Sleepless nights
by redroses123
Summary: How the avengers built the family they will have over time. Really bad at sum ups but read anyways!


Sleepless night

It was evening at the newly proclaimed Avengers tower, Each avenger had their own apartment in it, Bruce and Tony's had came together to be one big one, because they found out they loved each other, and they have been trying to adopt a child for awhile now, they had a large kitchen with the whole nine yards in cabinets and counters, a big wooden table and a desk in the corner, They had a big open living room with a large green corner couch, with white, yellow and red spotted pillows, a red footrest, under a white carpet, a full entertainment system, two topiaries yellow clock, red drapes and two big fuzzy white chairs. There was a grand bedroom decorated in silver and dark blue, a bathroom attached to it, with a walk in closet, they also had a lab, and then a yellow and blue stripped room with a white royal molding on the bottom and top, all the furniture was mostly white and the bed had no covers on it, even though in the closet was both boy and girl everything from blankets to toys, they wanted a kid so badly and had been trying to adopt since there marriage two years ago until they found out it was just to unsafe for a normal child, so they decided they couldn't use a normal agency being who they are, and S.H.I.E.L.D promised that they would be the first they called if they got any super children who needed a home that weren't already headed to Xavier's.

Bruce was standing in the door way of his possible future child's room, looking at the big teddy bear in the rocking chair. Tony saw this and went over to him. "It will happen Bruce "He said putting his hand on his shoulder. He nodded following him to the elevator and going to the big family room for the whole tower. "Its just not fair Tony, Xavier get all the Mutant children, we just want one, and it doesn't even **HAVE** to be a mutant, any super kid will do, hell I would take a Scrull baby or chitari at this point" Bruce said. "I agree although preschool shopping would be hard!" Tony said making Bruce smile. "Thank you Tony." He said.

Natasha was the only one in there reading a book. "Hey Tasha how's Hawk, has he come back from his mission yet?" Tony asked. "No" she responded hiding her disappointment. "Where is everyone?" Bruce asked holding Tony's hand, he used to not like Natasha because she was gorges and thought she would easily steal Tony away as unlike Bruce Tony was Bisexual and easily swayed, however they became good friends soon enough when Bruce noticed that Natasha had feelings for Clint, and that she and Tony have a brother and sister relationship with each other, also it became increasingly clear that she was very loyal to the avengers. "Thor's off with Jane, Peppers in the office, Hill left about twenty minutes ago which means Steve should be out any minute now" Natasha said making tony grin. Captain America was so shy and felt he needed to hide the fact he and Maria have a physical relationship without being married.

"You know what, good for the captain, maybe he's finally reading those books I gave him for Christmas " Tony said. "I told you that was an awful gift idea." Bruce said. "You said the same thing about the hawk feather thong I gave to Tasha." Tony said getting a menacing look from Natasha.

"Good afternoon friends" Steve said merely as he walked in. "What are we talking about" He asked. Tony started laughing. "Oh nothing" Bruce said hitting Tony lightly. "Hello Steve I need to talk to you about your interview this morning " Pepper told him as she came in from the other hallway. Pepper still worked for Tony after there relationship failed and they were still friends, because Pepper was now with Happy. They went to her office to discuss it. "So is the nest lonely?" Tony asked getting a glare as a response.

Natasha and Hawkeye shared one, well she probably had one to but she was always in his, and he encouraged that if anything. His had a small kitchen area with the essentials and a small grey table with two chairs, a living room with a tan leather couch and a bookshelf full of books ,on the other wall a large burgundy chair next to a rock fireplace , the next room was a bedroom equipped with a large bed, closet, and, bathroom. It wasn't luxurious more calm and collected like he was, so she loved it as much if not more than he did.

Her phone rang and she automatically answered it, Tony rushed over to ease drop, one of his favorite pass times.

"Hey babe" said the very cool, calm, and collected voice of Clint Barton said. "Miss me?" he asked. "Always" She replied while Tony continued to insist to tell him he said hi. "Good, I will be home soon, just an easy hit case" he said. Tony stole the phone, "Hey Katnis I miss you, I have some great jokes aimed at you for when you come back!" He declared as Natasha easily pushed him down onto the couch, taking the phone back with one hand and holding him down with the other with no difficulty. Bruce laughs at his boyfriend form the other sofa.

"Hey I gotta go my stop is coming up, and seeing that I'm parachuting out I can't miss it" He said. "Go get em , just make sure to come back in one piece" Natasha said in Russian as she didn't like Tony to see her soft side. "I always do sweetness" he replied in Russian before hanging up. He then and grabbing his bow and arrow, "I'll meet you at the cheek point in a couple hours" Clint said to the pilot who nods. "Was that your girl on the phone?" The pilot asked. "Yeah, she doesn't show it but she worries when im off alone." Clint said making the pilot laugh. "I would be worried about you if I was her to, all the shit you get yourself mixed in. I'm just glad you found someone you like more than yourself." He said. ""She could be the one Trey" He said. Before opening the hatch and jumping out.

"Well I'm off to the lab." Bruce said getting up and walking that way. "Don't leave me with an angry Russian!" Tony begged. "Whatever she does to you, you defiantly deserve Tony, aim for one piece please Natasha." Bruce said. "No promises" she called after Bruce instead of physically hurting him she messed up his hair knowing it meant just as much to him. "MY HAIR" He whined as she got up and walked of.

Jane and Thor where out in the park, the sun already went down and they were enjoying the cool night breeze. "So how does your dad feel about you spending so much time here?" She asked holding his hand. "He finds Midgard to be a lesser place but has accepted that it matters to me so he keeps his….beliefs about humans private. " Thor said. "What does he believe about humans?" She asked. "That your weak minded lesser beings" He said. "Do you believe that?" She asked. "I used to, before I meet you, and it was confirmed that it wasn't just you when I meet the avengers" He said.

She smiled at him "Come on lets go inside" She said.

"BARTON! You don't get to pick and choose when you want to follow orders and when you want to break them!" Hill told him. "We looked the other way last time but we can't give you special treatment." Hill said. "Last time I checked it worked out pretty well last time, you got one of the best agents you have ever had" Clint said back. "And she would have done it!" Hill said. Fury stepped in they both looked at him waiting to see what he decided. "You made the right call hawkeye, but that means your in charge of getting some answers, finding a place to relocate were we can still be watching, you're a stubborn man but you made the right call on this one" Fury said. "Now get the hell out of my office" He said making Clint smile. "Yes sir" He said before leaving.

He walked into the plan white room; in the corner was a girl with dark brown hair and light green eyes, she could be anywhere around 8-16 years old she was so skinny and had innocent face, but as her mutant powers had manifested so she couldn't be too young. She had on a big red rag with holes through out it, the boy with snow white hair and pale blue eyes was with holding on to her as they coward together. He had a blue rag like robe on as well. "Hello, I was told you to wouldn't speak to anyone is that correct?" He asked in Romanian first, she looked like a Romani, a Gypsy girl so there was no telling where she was from, he couldn't see the boy well enough tosee where he was from Germany maybe, they found them in a small village outside of Romania called Transia. He then tried Hungarian "Do you understand me now?" He asked but the boy looked up confused this time, so the first time they must have chosen to ignore. "I know this is scary for you but you have to understand, I am not one of them, one of the suites" He said in Romanian. She gave him a unbelieving look before turning away again. "Its true, I'm like you, I had no parents to take care of me so I runaway, joined a circus, and its nice to feel excepted by them right? Until they turn on you…it happened to me to" He said getting there attention. "I brought you something, because I know what its like to be hungry." Clint said taking out a loaf of bread and putting it down next to them. "The boy grabbed it right away but looked at the girl to make sure it was okay. She took a small piece of bread and smelled it and nodded. The boy broke it in half giving half to her. They eat it fast starving as they were. Clint smile done they were done he cleared his throat startling them a bit. "Do you trust me now because I am going to you questions" He said in Romanian, he was very fluent only knowing a bit from a previous mission, he didn't bother to freshen it up for this mission because he thought this was a quick and easy sniper assignment. "I-I speak englisa" The girl said quietly. "Does he?" Clint asked glad they finally made progress. "Non but he speaks spanish and de polisa" She said. "Can you tell something for me" Clint asked kindly and she nodded. "My friend who speaks Spanish is going to talk to you in another room" He said and she translated. The boy said something he couldn't understand but when agent Morse came in he went with her.

"What is your name?" He asked. "Wanda" She said. "And how do you and your friend no so many languages, Wanda?" He asked. "We travel around Europe to do are act we perform." She said. So they were gypsy's he thought. "If you know language you get more money." She said. "What happened to the rest of your show?" Clint asked. "They hate us now" she said. "Why?" He asked pretty sure he knew. "We have been cursed, we do things, magic" She said. "You're a mutant Wanda so is ." She said. "What happened to the rest of your show?" Clint asked. "They hate us now" she said. "Why?" He asked pretty sure he knew. "We have been cursed, we do things, magic" She said. "You're a mutant Wanda so is your friend" He said. Getting up. "Come on, were going to help you, you need to eat, take a bath, and get some clothes." He said. She took his hand.

While the children were being tended to Fury had Clint, Hill, Morris, Peirce and Carter in his office. "So we now know that we are dealing with Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, there adopted father died and they have ran with gypsies ever since, they are Caucasian Europeans who speak both speak Romani and Spanish, Pietro also speaks Polish and French, Wanda also speaks English, they are twin 11 year old mutants with very different powers that can both cause mayhem, the x-men are busy right now and we have nowhere to take them, any suggestions?" Fury asked. "S.W.O.R.D needs something to feed to the chitari that we have in custody" Brand said. "Very cute" agent Carter said annoyed. "Bruce and Tony have always wanted kids, let me take them to the tower, they deserve to get to be normal kids not just another student at an over filled mansion." Clint said. "Fine you can try it but if anything goes wrong I take the kids and your ass is out of a job" Fury said. "Wont let you down fury" He said walking out.

"I'm coming up now, is everyone gathered in the living room? Good. See you in a few. "Clint said on the phone before hanging up. He looked down at the kids staring up at him as they went up in the elevator. Finding clothes for them had been hard as they were skin and bones, in the end they decided it would be easier to fix there old clothes by sewing them up then to find them new clothes around the helicarrior, now they actually looked like gypsy getup. Wanda wore a red dress with long flowing see through sleeves and red corset like top to push what little breasts she had up, it had a wide flowing skirt and golden trimming on the sleeves and bottom, Pietro wore bright blue pants and a white puffy shirt with a blue vest both these outfits accented with gold . "Don't be worried everything will be okay" Clint promised the worried kids. The elevator dinged letting them out ,they still were having trouble with the elevator concept so Clint had to give them a little push them into the room because they were scared of getting out.

"Everyone was staring at Clint trying to figure out what was happening. "This is Wanda and Pietro, they need a good home" He said looking at Tony and Bruce. Tony looked at Bruce happy, Bruce was also worried. "Don't worry they are mutants" Clint said knowing there no normal policy. "Xavier's didn't get them? "He asked stunned looking at them and smiling Wanda hid behind Clint. "They are busy I guess, well?" he asked. "Of course we will take them!" Tony said. "Do you wanna come live with us?" Bruce asked. Wanda peered out at Bruce. "Que?" Pietro said. "Oh yeah do either of you speak Spanish?" Clint asked. "Si" They said at the same time. "Pietro can't speak English but they speak spainish and Romania or Romanian I don't know." Clint said moving over to where everyone else was " Hey Wanda, Pietro, I am Tony stark and this is my partner Bruce, we always wanted children but we can't have one, just like I bet you to always wanted parents" Tony said in Spainish. "We could be a family." Pietro said. "That's a great idea! Isn't it Bruce?" Tony said. "I wish I would of thought of it myself." Bruce said smiling. "Come over here and I will introduce you to everyone while daddy goes and gets your room ready in a hour" Bruce said and Tony went on up to get the room ready.

Later that night.

"I missed you Clint" Natasha told him as soon as they got inside his apartment. "I missed you too babe" He said kissing her before moving down her neck. She backed away from him hopping upon the kitchen counter and unbuttoning her shirt sending him directly to her only half way done he finished the rest by ripping it open. "Oh Clint I hope your not to tired from your assignment" She mused as she wrapped her legs around his back "Because your going to have a sleepless night" She said and he started carrying her to the bedroom.

"So tomorrow we're going to plan out, were the other bedroom will be and how you both want them decorated." Bruce said. Both children looked amazed by just the one tony set up in a hour. "Gracias papa's" Pietro said making Bruce hug the small boy. Wanda hugged Tony's side; it was probably one of the happiest moments of his life.

They went to bed but snuck out to peek in there room "Little Angle's" Bruce sighed.

"So did they really destroyed a town?" Tony asked he found it hard to believe.

"There powers developed before they should have, because of the situation pietro was put in by a older member of there traveling scam, wanda hexed him on aciddent and when the towns people tried to kill them… they couldn't help it, they didn't even know what they were doing, can you believe people would call our children monsters." Bruce said.

Tony Looked at Bruce lovingly, "I still can't believe people called you a monster." He said.

"Well whether they are monsters or Angels, there ours now." Bruce said holding his hand.

"They need new clothes immediately; I honestly can't believe they made children wear things like that." Tony said.

"Steve I need to talk to you" Maria hill said as she came over to him as pale as a ghost.

"What can I do for you miss?" He said, Steve couldn't help but be formal.

"STEVE ROGERS CUT THE BULL CRAP! WERE SLEEPING TOGETHER AND I GOT PREGNANT!" She yelled, she wasn't angry at Steve she was just angry and confused in general.

Steve looked like he too would pass out, he tried to speak but nothing came out.  
He was going to be a father…..

**Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think, I don't own marvel, only in my dreams. **

**See ya and thanks for reading!**


End file.
